


Forever Yours, Leo.

by codewc (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: 2D receives a letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something super short!! Entirely based off of a scene from Bojack Horseman S1 E5. That show has become my 2doc fuel. Very fluffy and a bit OOC, but I thought it was cute!! Wrote this a while ago and decided to post it now during this break so...

2D had seen Murdoc's car roll up and felt his chest sink. "I'll talk to you later, Shane," 2D says before hanging up, shifting in his seat on the car's hood. Murdoc stumbles out of his car, peering at 2D who looks away momentarily. "Hey," Murdoc says, his voice gravely, "sorry about that stuff I said earlier."

2D is surprised, but his mood outweighs it. "But it's all true, right?" he mutters, fiddling with his fingers. He looks back at Murdoc when the bassist decides to climb onto the hood to sit next to him. The balance shifts. "So uh," Murdoc says, dismissing 2D's comment, "I found this letter. At the bar. I think it's meant for you." Murdoc digs out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket and hands it to 2D. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks away. Kind of schoolyard, 2D thinks.

The letter feels somewhat damp in 2D's hands and he glances at Murdoc before unfolding it. "Dear 2D," he began, "it's your old pal...Leo?" Another glance.

"This is definitely not Murdoc Faust Niccals writing this," then he pauses and Murdoc nudges him in the elbow. "Go on," he tells 2D. "Keep reading."

"You're a good person, 2D, and that's the most important thing. Even if nobody appreciates you, it's important that you don't stop being good," 2D brushes his hair back, a little taken off guard. He'll ignore Murdoc's silence for now.

"I like how you bring your own toothbrush to hotels and that you're always ready to be on the go no matter what," 2D's brow furrows. He can feel Murdoc shift next to him. "I like how you chew gum on the airplane so your ears won't pop. Dawn Of The Dead is my favorite, too." He can feel his heart burn.

"I'll admit that it's nice to have the silent times filled with your voice. I like how you can quote Bowie flawlessly. I also like how you sniff your fingers when you think nobody is looking." 2D feels himself lean back, tense yet unraveled all at the same time. It's some weird limbo of being aware for the first time yet questioning your reality.

Murdoc's hand decides to rest next to 2D's knee. It's warm.

"Not a lot of people would appreciate that about you, but I do. Forever yours, Leo."

2D sits there for what feels like a day, clutching this paper in his hands. It takes everything for him to look at Murdoc. And Murdoc, who's now laying on his back and is hiding his cheeks behind his collar, doesn't look back. "This is the best letter I've ever read."

Another pause.

"Thank you."

The sun sets. When Russel finds them, they're still on the hood, and 2D's got the letter tucked in his shirt pocket. Murdoc whistles all the way back.


End file.
